Medical Attention: Keeping With The Theme
by jstar1382
Summary: AU- One Shot. Celebrating Halloween for the first time as an official family, Kate and Rick let Liam help with the planning. #CastleHalloweenBash


_A/N: In the Medical Attention universe: this story falls the first Halloween following the MA: Epilogue_

 _._

 _For Evan xoxo_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Keeping With the Theme_**

* * *

 _._

Well this wasn't exactly what Kate had imagined dressing up like for her first Halloween party as the wife of Dr. Rick Rodgers, but at this point she shouldn't have had any expectations. Her life had been nothing but an adventure since meeting him almost a year ago. She smiled as she temporarily got lost in the memory of it all. Life was completely different since she had fallen in love with Rick, so much so, that she was standing in a Halloween costume that she had mistakenly trusted him to buy.

"How did you convince me to wear this?" she called out to him, as she assessed herself in the floor length mirror. This wasn't the typical costume that someone about to enter their second trimester would choose to wear. She could hear Rick chuckle from their bedroom.

"I don't recall having to convince you…"

"I did not say I would wear this," she argued, adjusting the top and rolling her eyes at the sight.

"You agreed on the character."

"Yes, the character. Not this costume," she grumbled, walking out of their en suite as her husband froze in his tracks.

"Wow. Oh – wow!" Rick's face broke out in a huge grin as he hungrily ran his eyes down her body.

"I agreed to be Princess Leia."

"And you are. You just didn't specify which version," he said with a smirk, stalking closer and pulling her flush against his body.

"My mistake. I assumed you would've bought your pregnant wife the child friendly outfit," she teased, straightening the vinyl cape on his Darth Vader costume.

"Hey, Liam wanted the family to go as the Star Wars characters. He didn't say anything more."

"Rick, he's four," she scoffed. "I don't think this was what he was thinking."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her lips, momentarily washing the insecurities from her mind as he ran his hand along the exposed skin on her back.

"The golden bikini looks great on you and you're not showing yet, so what's wrong with it? You look like every man's fantasy."

"Right there," she groaned, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're dressing your wife as a sci-fi sex slave for our family Halloween party. You don't see a problem with this?"

"I see you're point. You're right. I bought you the other version as well," he admitted. Her head shot up and she smeared a kiss onto his cheek.

"Thought so," she said with a smirk. She turned to search for the alternate costume, when he reached out and pulled her back to him.

"Can I do something first?" he asked, his fingers lacing with hers as he quirked his lips up.

"People will be arriving soon and now I need to change and check on Liam..."

"It'll be quick and I'll check on him. I'm already dressed. I just need to add my helmet," he rambled, while his free hand pressed against her hip, his touch shooting a spark across her skin.

"What is it?" she asked, chewing down on her bottom lip to hold back her smile. Rick's eyes were dancing with excitement before he dropped to his knees so his face was directly in front of her bare midsection.

Leaning forward, Rick pressed his lips to her stomach. "Baby, I _am_ your father," he said, in his best Darth Vader voice. She couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"You're such a dork," she teased, as he stood back up to now place a kiss against her mouth.

"A dork that you love, so I'm okay with it."

"True," she whispered. "Sweet, adorable, amazing dork that I love."

"Well now, you're just making me blush."

"Go," she said, pushing him out of the room with a laugh. "Check on our little Yoda."

(…)

Rick walked into the living room and found Alexis lounging on the couch reading. She was already in her costume, agreeing to go along with her little brother's wishes to dress up like Star Wars characters. They had found a cute little R2D2 dress, with a matching bow and silver futuristic boots. It was a perfect compromise for the teen, keeping with the theme while not wearing a bulky outfit.

"Looking good, Dark Lord," she teased, looking up from her book.

"I do rock this costume don't I?" He puffed up his chest and places his hands on his hips, strutting for a moment.

Alexis groaned and rolled her eyes. "I take it back."

"Sorry, I'll dial the embarrassing dad routine down," he said with a wink.

"Much appreciated."

"You're being a good big sister by doing this." He placed a quick kiss to his daughter's forehead and smiled. "I know this wasn't your first choice of costumes."

"No, not really, but it made him happy. It's our first Halloween as a family. I think it's fun," she mused.

"How did I get so lucky with you as a daughter?"

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" She crinkled up her face with a laugh, poking her tongue between her teeth.

"Now I think you may need to dial it down a bit," he joked, squeezing her shoulder as he passed. "Have you seen Liam?"

"He was in his room. I asked if he needed help, but he wouldn't let me in," Alexis said with a shrug.

"That's odd."

"Yeah, he said. ' _He's doing it by himself_.' Apparently it's a surprise." She leaned her head back against the couch cushion twisting her neck to look up at him.

"Why does that make me nervous?"

"Because you know Liam and his surprises should make anyone nervous," she laughed.

"We all were there when he pick out his Yoda costume. Not sure how any of this is a surprise…"

"True, but it's Liam, so…"

"Good point," he admitted, before heading toward his son's room.

Rick walked down the hall to find the boy's door closed with the sound of tiny giggles coming from inside.

Liam was probably more excited than anyone about the holiday and that made the entire experience even better. A couple weeks ago while the kids were at school, Rick had worked hard to surprise everyone with decorating the loft top to bottom; pumpkins, skeletons and ghosts streamed throughout the space. When Liam had walked through the door that evening, his face lit up, ran into Rick's arms and thanked him for making it the best Halloween yet. The surprise had brought tears to Kate's eyes which she of course blamed on pregnancy hormones, but really it was just their lovable little boy's endearing personality. He was always so grateful for the smallest gestures. Experiencing life through his eyes made everything better somehow.

"Chewy!" his son giggled, as Rick could hear the muffled barks of their family dog coming from the room.

Chewbarka didn't really need a costume since his name went with the theme anyway, but Liam explained that his light gold fur didn't match with the dark brown color of the character. As luck would have it, they had managed to find a dog Chewbacca suit for the pet. Kate had thought the whole thing was a bit ridiculous, but hadn't said a word when he went to purchase the costume for the animal.

"Hey Buddy, is everything alright in there?" he asked, shouting through the door.

"Yep. I'm good!" Liam called back. "Chewy is funny in his costume."

"Do you need any help with your Yoda ears?"

"Nope," he giggled. "I don't need help."

"Okay because people should be coming soon for the party. Can I come in?"

"No!" he shouted, giggling again as Rick heard him running toward the door. "I want it to be a surprise!"

"Alright. Let Mommy or me know if you need anything."

"I'm fine," he insisted.

More giggles were heard along with Chewy panting on the other side of the door. Apparently the big reveal was very important for the party. His son was starting to pick up his grandmother's flair for the dramatics.

(…)

The party was in full swing a half hour later. All of their friends and family had dressed up to celebrate the evening. Not one person had skimped on their costume or overlooked the slightest detail. It was a perfect night.

Looking down at her white dress, she smoothed down her more appropriate classic Princess Leia costume and adjusted one of her bobby pins that were coming loose from the standard side buns that finished off her persona. She had to hand it to her son; the idea of the entire family dressing up in one theme was a fun way to enjoy the holiday together.

"Can I tell you how hot you look with the Princess Leia hair style," Rick murmured into her ear as she felt him move up from behind and wrap his arms around her waist so that his hands were splayed across her abdomen, rubbing her non-existent bump.

"I'm glad and if you're a good boy, I'll put the gold bikini costume back on for a private viewing later," she teased, dropping her head against his chest so she see his jaw drop.

"I'll be very good."

"You better be." She smirked, twisting back to nip at the underside of his jaw.

"The costumes seem to be a hit. We should leave the theme up to Liam next year too," he said, as she sank further into his embrace to watch the guests mingling.

"Where is our little Yoda anyway?"

"You haven't seen him?"

"Not since before we were getting ready," she said, her brows knitted together as she considered where he could be.

They looked around the room for their little Jedi but couldn't find him anywhere. It wasn't until she looked near the front door where the jack o lanterns that the kids had carved were displayed; one of the bright orange gourds didn't seem to quite fit with all the others. With a smile, she pointed it out to her husband and they moved to investigate.

Next to the biggest pumpkin, Liam was curled into a ball wearing what appeared to be his old Halloween costume from last year. He started giggling the closer they walked toward him.

"Kate, do you notice one of our pumpkins is extra wiggly this year?"

"Maybe, it's gone bad. Should we throw it away?"

"No, Mommy! Don't throw me away! It's me, Liam!" he squealed and laughed, jumping up to hug her. "I'm a pumpkin!"

"Oh, you're such a good pumpkin! I almost didn't recognize you," she said, kissing his cheek before he leaped into Rick's arms.

"You're an awesome pumpkin, Buddy, but I thought you wanted us all to be Star Wars characters?" Rick asked, causing Liam to laugh even more.

"I am a Star Wars character, Silly!" He reached forward and wrapped his arms around his neck in a big hug before cuddling up against his shoulder. "I'm Darth Vader and Princess Leia's pumpkin!"

* * *

 _ **The End**_

 _Thank you all for reading and Happy Halloween!_

 _xoxo_

 _Thanks to my lovely betas for reading this one over for me._


End file.
